onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Knight Ganfor
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 3020 | Beli1 = 510 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Sky Knight Ganfor: Working | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Weaken Type: Greatly lowers Striker characters' stats. | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1259 | Beli2 = 7103 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Sky Knight Ganfor: Busy | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Weaken Type: Greatly lowers Strikers and Shooters stats. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2378 | Beli3 = 11957 | Title3 = Pegasus | Quest4 = Sky Knight Ganfor: Overworked | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Lowers stats for all Classes other than Free Spirit, Boosters and Evolvers. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5574 | Beli4 = 25227 | Title4 = Knight | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*The secret boss on this level will heal and then leave but you will still get a poster drop from her. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Sky Knight Ganfor FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Team Building can seem intimidating for a Free Spirit only unit restriction. However, those with G3, Log Luffy, Sengoku, or Rayleigh will find immediate relief in being able to bring a rainbow team of Free Spirit units. There is additionally the trick with double classes. If a unit is BOTH a Free Spirit as well as another class like Striker, Slasher, or Driven their stats are not reduced as long as one of their classes is Free Spirit. There are currently several Free Spirit units who are also Strikers, so building a striker-based team with units who are also Free Spirit works well if you lack a great Free Spirit lead. Ganfor seems like he can be tricky. Right before his stage is the tanky who halves your health and takes a beating. After him, is who is surrounded by guards so you have to take units down quickly or you'll take too much damage. While this can be tricky depending on your units, there are definitely easy solutions for these including stalling Ganfal (Usopp Usopp Golden Pound), wide area attacks to take out the mobs (Thousand Sunny), or healing after Pierre (Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army or Humming Swordsman Brook). If you lack strong hitting units, you're going to want to look at Alvida who can buy you 3 more turns with her massive damage reduction special that can be looped with Usopp and healers. There are other options, but these are the main tricks and will turn a difficult 30 stamina into something that is more manageable or smooth-sailing depending on your levels. You'll want 2-3 hard hitters as Pierre is quite high on defense. Recommended Captains *Aokiji Ice Man: While he boosts strikers, there are quite a few Striker units that are Free Spirit that can help him. When working with 2x ATK boosts, Aokiji's extra health comes in far more handy than Calgara's faster special charge time. *Calgara Great Shandia Warrior: There are some tanky units in this fortnight and it is really hard to blow through their armor with only a 2x attack captain. His Cooldown Reduction isn't significant so bring a stronger friend captain if you can. *Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army: The best standard 2.5 attack captain for the stage. She/He is great for boosting Free Spirit units. Even though she doesn't get a striker boost, it is more advantageous to bring her for her special as a friend captain when charging in with an Aokiji team using Strikers/Free Spirit units. *Franky Straw Hat Pirates: He's on OK lead, he's a story unit that you're guaranteed to get but is probably the worst option to bring for captains. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: These are probably the best units for this fortnight. His attack puts a quick end to Pierre and compressing damage into 3 units lets rainbow teams shine with damaging Ganfall at the end. *Sabo Revolutionary Army: While we do like the legend, he might not be as great as Ivankov as your health is halved right before the boss. Sabo's damage output is significantly hampered as a result. Consider bringing a healer or something to help mitigate damage loss due to health if you're bringing a Sabo. *Trafalgar Law ROOM: There's actually a few Free Spirit units that are and an all Free Spirit squad is achievable if you need to go this route. Consider Miss Doublefinger Human Spike as a sub even though she's not a Free Spirit unit, her attack boost will really help Law and Apoo put in the damage. Recommended Support Units *Humming Swordsman Brook: He's not the best, but his heal is very useful after Pierre's strike if needed. *Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army: Great healing unit as well as damage reduction. If you don't use her as captain, still bring her as a support unit. :*Brook Voyage Dream: Promised Meeting: Alternatively, if you did pull the Log Brook you can half damage taken if you don't have *Useful units for a Free Spirit squad. :*Duval Rosy Life Riders Leader: 20% health cut for the win! :*Koala Revolutionary Army: Sick boost for G3 lead and super low Cooldown. :*Miss Doublefinger Human Spike: While she's not a Free Spirit, if you have a heavy DEX presence, here 1.5x attack boost is well worth the space. :*Trafalgar Law ROOM: His special is great for the second turn with Ganfall. Use Law's special to get rid of Bomb orbs. :*Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo: If you can combo him with Law, his special will be amazing for dealing massive damage with Law against Ganfall. *Useful Free Spirit/Striker Units :*Aokiji Ice Man: If you don't use him as a captain, his sockets and orb boost/attack are very useful. :*Blamenco the Mallet: Strong hitter for Pierre if needed. :*Calgara Great Shandia Warrior: A great unit for Pierre as well as boosting attack of whole squad. :*Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist :*Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit: She will work but doesn't heal the way Ivankov can. :*Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer: Sadie can increase damage against Ganfall when a unit's defense is reduced such as with Humming Swordsman Brook or The Silver Fox Foxy. :*The Silver Fox Foxy: Can delay as well as reduce defense for a great combo against Ganfall. Arguably better for a delay time stall team but you may not have his special in time for Ganfall. It's ok to bring Usopp instead in this case, but you won't get Sadie's attack boost. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Just use him on Ganfall or Pierre depending on where you need to buy more time. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough units to finish your attacks. You'll have six turns, 3 with no boosted attack, so it shouldn't be a problem. Additionally, Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer and The Silver Fox Foxy or Basil Hawkins the Magician pair well to lower Ganfall's defense, however it's at the cost of two slots for your team. If you must go the defensive route, bring along a MAX special Usopp and Alvida and you can survive for 18 rounds with only one round not having damage reduction. You'll Stall immediately for 7 rounds of attacks. Use Alvida on his first attack for 3 more rounds. Tank a hit and you'll have 3 more rounds. Use Usopp before his next attack for 3 more rounds. Then use Alvida again (if she's MAX'd) for a total of 18 rounds! Yes, a 2x team kind of needs this as he has sooo much armor. If you've lasted this long though... maybe you do need to consider a defense reduction unit like Humming Swordsman Brook because no one wants to fight this long! While he does cause MASSIVE damage under 20%, he won't attack unless it's his turn. So make sure you take him out or use Usopp to buy time as you beat down his health. | 7Boss = Ganfor Sky Knight | 7HP = 880,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = Preemptively boosts his squad's defense for 3 turns. Loop 1) Changes all orbs to , TND, and BOMB Loop 2) Nothing Loop 3 Attack for ~7,900 damage. Under 20% health, he attack for 40,000 damage. | SecImage = Ganfall - Sec.jpg | SecEnemies = Conis | SecTips = You don't have to do anything, you'll get healed and she'll drop. However, beware of your stalling strategy. Since she only gives you 1 turn of stall, she can really screw up a run if you're relying on specials for Pierre. | SecBoss = Conis | SecHP = 0 hp | SecAttackPattern = Conis will heal your squad and then disappear. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough